


Still Got It

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Current Brian May - Freeform, F/M, Queen + Adam Lambert - Freeform, Sad Brian May, brian may x reader - Freeform, present day Brian May x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Summary: Request - Brian May and young!reader (mid-20's) are casually hooking up, and Brian suddenly feels self-conscious about his age. Reader makes him feel better, SMUT & FEELS
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Still Got It

Being Queen + Adam's publicist, as well as the publicist for Brian and Roger's solo projects, meant you spent a lot of time around them. No one questioned your presence around them, even outside of touring. You became very close to the three of them, you were one of their close friends.

You were closest to Brian. The two of you were... intimate. There'd always been something there between the two of you. You didn’t mind his age, it only showed he was mature and a gentleman. You loved that he was kind, and caring to you, treated you like a 'little girl', that needing taking care of. Sometimes he treated you like a 'naughty girl' and gave you a spanking if he needed to.

"Is Brian in?" You smiled politely at the young girl behind the desk of the rescue centre.

She nodded. "He's in his office, Y/N, but he said not to be disturbed." She glanced over to the unusually shut door that leads to him. "He doesn't seem himself." She whispered as she leaned over the desk towards you.

You frowned, "What do you mean?"

She let out a little sigh as she glanced back over to the door. "He hasn't come out of his office all day. He's not even gone out to the hedgehogs."

"Oh," You looked over to the door. The blinds were pulled down, essentially blocking the world out. "Well, don't worry. He can't, not, talk to me." You gave her a sly smile.

The young girl grinned. "You always manage to put a smile on his face, Y/N."

Yes, I wonder why.  
"Do you want coffee?"

You shook your head, "I'm good thank you." You smiled before heading over to Brian's office. You took a deep breath and slowly pushed his door open. "Bri?" You called out to him. Your breath caught in your throat as your gaze finally landed on him.

Brian lifted his head, his eyes seeming to brighten ever so slightly as he looked at you. "Hello, love." He gave you a weak smile, taking his glasses off. "How are you?"

You shut the door behind you, then walked over to him. "I should be asking you. Tina says you're not yourself? Everything okay?"

"Fine." He huffed, dropping his gaze back to what was on his desk and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Your brow creased as you dropped your bag to the floor. "You don't seem fine."

"Well, I am."

You rolled your eyes, "No, you're being grumpy." You dropped into the seat opposite him. "What's going on with you? You're usually bright and cheerful."

"Everyone is allowed a day to be, grumpy, Y/N," Brian grumbled as he hunched forwards.

You studied him in silence for a few minutes, before you stood up and moved around his side of the desk and forced him to turn his chair around. You slipped your arm around his shoulders and sat on his knee.

"You're sad," You gently pulled his glasses off and put them on the desk before you brushed some of his curls back. "I can see it in your eyes, Brian, something is wrong."

He sighed and leaned into your touch as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "It's nothing, love, honestly."

You shook your head. "Bri, please tell me. Are you okay? Is it your leg again? Your heart?" You asked slightly panicked as you placed your hand on his forehead as if you'd work out what was wrong with him.

He huffed and grabbed your wrist. "No! It's none of that shit. I am, fine!" He glared up at you making you feel guilty for pestering him.

"Sorry." You mumbled and pushed yourself off his lap.

"Y/N," Brian leaned forwards, "M'sorry, baby girl, I didn't mean to snap at you." He took your hand and pulled you closer to him, pushing you gently until you perched yourself on the edge of his desk. "It's just..." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm bloody old, Y/n."

Your eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm old." He sighed, "What on earth do you see in me?" He sat back in his seat and removed his hands from you. “I'm grey, wrinkly, fat, fragile, slow... almost triple your age." He shook his head and pushed himself away from you. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with an old fool like me. You should be off with someone your age, who can take you out and not keep you a secret. Who's not married-"

"Stop! Just, stop it, Brian!"

You dropped to your knees in front of him and covered his mouth with your hand, your other one rested on his shoulder.

"One, yes, you're older than me but you've never let that stand in your way of anything. You use your wisdom from the years of living your life to the fullest to teach others, including me, and Adam, and all your followers and fans. Two, your not wrinkly, just aged like a fine wine."

You smiled up at him softly as you removed your hand from his mouth and cupped his face. Brian smiled weakly, leaning into your touch ever so slightly.

"You're still as sexy, if not more so with your grey curls."

Brian scoffed, "If you say so." He smiled.

"I do, and you're nowhere near fat, so you can stop thinking like that and as for fragile... my arse, you are. And, tell me again you're slow when your slamming into my pussy," You whispered against his ear before moving and pressing a soft kiss to his lips that he thankfully returned. His hands slipped across your sides, giving you a soft squeeze. "And the married thing, I thought we both agreed we knew what we were getting into when we started this?"

Brian nodded, "You're right, I just... I don't want you getting hurt by any of this if, things go tits up."

"I'll be right there by your side if that's what you want. Any time you want this to end, you just say the word and I'll leave. Do you want me to?" You asked, feeling your heart practically bursting out your chest.

Brian shook his head and leaned forwards, pressing his lips against yours in a much harder kiss this time. "Please, don't leave me, baby girl. I need you." He whispered before kissing you again.

You moaned softly into his mouth, your tongue tangling with Brian's as the two of you deepened your kiss.

Brian was the first to pull back, the two of you taking in a deep breath. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

You nodded biting your bottom lip. "Back to mine? I have something to show you, actually." You grinned cheekily at him as you began to get up from where you knelled between his legs.

Brian nodded, "Sounds good, baby girl. I'll meet you there." He pressed one final kiss to your lips before he too got up from his seat.

The two of you left Brian's office, saying your goodbyes to one another before heading off in different directions.

You had a feeling you knew where Brian was going, most likely home to make his excuses for his absence for a few hours. You tried not to think about it, it made you sad.

A little guilty, sometimes but Brian assured you his marriage to Anita wasn't anything more than just on paper anymore. In all the years you've known Brian, you've never really spoken to Anita, even before you and Brian began being extra friendly with one another.

You'd spoken to Roger about it before, not giving too much away but you were sure Brian had informed his friend of your relationship because he knew Roger would never judge. He'd said himself it was like they were just housemates now, not like they were a married couple.

Once you had arrived home, you took a quick shower, mostly to soften your skin with some of the body lotions and oils Brian had given you. Before getting changed into your surprise for Brian. It was a baby pink silk slip that split up the sides until it came to your waist, where lace covers your breasts, showing your already pebbled nipples. It had a matching thong, that you knew Brian was going to love.

“Y/N?” Brian called out as he shut the door behind him and dropped his key onto the small table the door.

“In here, Bri!” You answered from your bedroom.

Brian quickly took off his coat and hung it up, before he kicked his shoes off and then made his way to you. “I got us a bottle of-” Brian froze, his mouth going dry as his gaze landed on you, knelt on the bedroom floor before him. “Jesus, Y/N, are you trying to give me another heart attack?” He grinned at you.

You bit your lip as you shook your head, giggling. “Of course not, sir.”

Brian let out a deep growl as he put the bottle of wine on top of the chest of draws before he walked towards you. “No, of course not.” He placed his hand on the back of your head gently. “I know what you want to give me.”

You nodded and reached up to unbuttoned his jeans. With his help, you dropped his jeans and his briefs to reveal his hard cock. You licked your lips at the magnificent sight before you. You didn’t care that Brian was in his seventies, he had a cock like the God he was.

“Can I taste you, sir? Please?” You looked up at him through your eyelashes.

Brian nodded. His eyes fell shut as you wrapped your hand around his shaft, giving it a light squeeze before you leaned forwards and ran the tip of your tongue over the head of his cock.

“Oh, baby,” He breathed in deeply as you ran your tongue over his smooth skin slowly. “Oh, I’ve missed this.” He moaned as he threaded his fingers through your hair. “Please, baby, don’t tease me.”

You smiled up at Brian. You pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock before wrapping your lips around it and giving it a firm suck before sinking down his hard length. You moaned around him, the taste one you easily became addicted to.

Slowly you bobbed your head, your lips tightening around his cock as you sucked. Your tongue running up and down on his underside before you pulled off his length and began to pump his cock using your saliva as lubricant.

“Is that good, sir?”

“Oh, God,” He moaned. “That’s it, baby girl.” He pushed your head back towards his cock. “Please, keep sucking baby girl. You’re so good with that pretty mouth,”

You grinned up at him before wrapping your lips around his cock again. You sped up, sucking his cock harder and twisting your hand around his shaft.

“Oh, fuck... baby,” Brian’s hips moved forwards, pushing his cock further into your mouth.

You moaned around him, sucking and slurping. You moved your hand from around Brian’s cock and cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them. You pulled off smiling up at him, “Please, sir, cum in my mouth. Let me taste you.” You begged.

Brian nodded as he pushed you back. He held your head in both hands and began pushing his cock in and out of your mouth. After a few more pumps he held your face close to him, his cock down your throat, and let out a deep growl as you swallowed around his cock.

“Fuck!” Brian growled as he came.

You pulled off Brian’s cock, gasping for air before licking your lips and looked up to him through your eyelashes.

Brian smiled, exhausted but happy as he held his hand out for you to take. He pulled you up, wrapping his arms around you and pressed his lips against yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. His large hands squeezed your waist and hips.

“Let’s get a look at you then, love.” Brian grinned, pushing you back slightly. A low growl left his chest as his eyes drank you in. “Yep, definitely trying to give me a heart attack.” He chuckled lowly. “Get on the bed, baby girl. Spread your legs for me.” He winked at you.

You let out an excited giggle, doing as you had been told to.

Brian kicked his shorts off, along with the rest of his clothes. He licked his lips as he watched you spread your legs. Your tiny thong doing nothing to hide your wet pussy.

“Beautiful,” Brian whispered as he knelt between your legs, running his knuckles over your wet thong. He pushed the thong to the side and pushed two of his long fingers inside your dripping core, stretching you open. “So, warm and wet.” He moaned.

“Please, sir,” You moaned, “I need you.” You begged, your voice was breathy.

“Shh, baby, let me play with you first.” Brian lightly caressed your thigh as slowly pumped his fingers inside of you, twisting them before scissored his fingers. “Fuck.” He moaned, “I love this pussy.”

You cupped your breasts and rolled your nipples through the lace as Brian rubbed his thumb against your aching clit.

Brian grinned as he slowly pulled his fingers from inside you. You let out a deep moan as he lifted his fingers and put them into his mouth. “I can eat you all day, baby girl.” He winked as you before he leaned forwards. “Good girl,” Brian praised you as you opened your mouth for him to place his fingers in.

You moaned and sucked around his fingers.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby girl,” Brian ordered. You nodded eagerly and turned over, pushing yourself up so your backside was in the air.

You let out a loud cry of pleasure after Brian slapped his hand across your backside. Brian pushed the silk up until your backside was visible before pulling your thong down to the middle of your thigh.

“Are you going to fill me up, sir?” You wiggled your ass in the air for him.

Brian let out a short chuckle before slapping his hand across your cheeks once more. “Yes, baby, I am.” He said as he took a hold of his cock, frowning slightly. “Hmm, do you have-”

You picked the bottle of lube up from next to your pillow and looked at Brian over your shoulder. “Here,” You smiled softly, “It’s flavoured. In case you decided to have a taste after.” You winked teasingly at him making him chuckle.

“Thanks, baby girl.” He took the bottle from you and squeeze a generous amount onto his cock and began to slowly pump his cock, hissing at the feeling and the excitement of soon being engulfed by your heat. “Ready for me, baby?” Brian asked as he ran the tip of his rock through your folds.

You hummed, pushing back onto his cock. “Yes, sir.”

Brian moaned and slowly pushed into you, his hands sliding over your backside to rest on your hips. “Oh, fuck,” You moaned out along with Brian as his thick cock began to open you up. “So, good,” He breathed out as he bottomed out, his balls laying against your clit.

“Please, sir.” You begged.

Brian was usually a soft, caring lover unless you had been naughty and then he would fuck your brains, but tonight he had to prove to himself.

He quickly pulled out of you before slamming back into you, the head of his cock hitting your G-spot and causing you to cry out. He growled deeply as your pussy swallowed his cock, over and over. His hands tightened around you as he pulled you on and off his cock, his balls slapping against your clit, adding extra pressure and causing you to see stars.

“Oh, God. Fuck. Brian!” You cried, “Yes! Yes!”

“That’s it,” Brian hammered into you, slapping his hand against your cheek. “Fuck, baby... God!”

Breathy moans and cries of pleasure echoed around the room as Brian slammed into you. He reached over you and wrapped his hand around your throat, lifting you up until the two of you were pressed together. As he tightened his hold around your throat, Brian used his other hand to pull down the front of your slip, a slight tear here and there as he fought to get to your breasts.

He pressed his mouth against your neck, his breast fanning over your sweat-covered skin as he squeezed and pinched your breasts. “Fuck, baby girl, I can’t last much longer.” He heaved.

You shook your head, “Cum, Brian, please. Fill me up!” You begged. You turned your face towards him as you reached up and grabbed Brian’s face, crashing your lips against his.

Brian growled into your mouth as your pussy quivered around his cock. Brian gave one final, sharp thrust and came. His arms wrapped tightly around you as the two of you held onto one another.

As you pulled back from one another you could help let out a small giggle, “Told you, you’re not slow... sir,”  
Brian chuckled, “No, I guess you’re right, but don’t be expecting that for a bloody while.” He kissed you once more.

Still got it...


End file.
